April Showers (Bring May Flowers)
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Based on the 2015 version of the movie. Kit's meeting with the dukes is cancelled due to inclement weather, so he snatches up the opportunity to spend the rest of the otherwise dreary day with his true love, Ella. However, not even the young King himself could have any idea what Ella had planned. The Captain keeps an eye on the young couple's safety. Dedicated to Rival Argentica.


**April Showers (Bring May Flowers)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters; they belong to Walt Disney Studios and any other respectful owners. I do, however, own Estelle and the name for the Captain of the Guard. (After all, I had to name him Abraham since Nonso Anozie played Abraham Kenyatta in one of my favorite shows** ** _Zoo,_** **which was cancelled this year, unfortunately, after three seasons.) Any more author's notes will be seen at the end of the piece. Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

The normal echo of King Kit's boots against the tiled floor is muffled by the sound of the crashing of thunder above the castle's roof. Kit chuckles at the fact that his meeting with the dukes had insisted that "His Majesty could not possibly concentrate with the raging wind and thunder roaring outside the winding". Kit complied and agreed to such a statement, sending a sly grin to Captain Abraham, sure the older man would receive the message as it was intended. Having helped raise Prince Kit- now _King_ Kit- Captain Abraham understands the message. As a new King, Kit awaits to hear all problems every person in the kingdom has, from the richest duke to the poorest family in the entire kingdom. It is not Kit that cannot focus during the beginning of an impending storm. It is the dukes.

"The thunder must still be a distraction, Your Majesty," Captain Abraham thunderously laughs once the dukes have been dismissed to their estates.

"Absolutely, Captain Abraham!" Kit smiles widely, mischief shining in his crystal blue eyes. "In fact, I shall venture to assume I will be distracted by it all day," the new King continues before sighing dramatically, causing the Captain to chuckle. "I do not see how I could possibly get any work done this evening and night!" Kit announces, his arms spread out in a flourish.

"Quite so, Kit," Captain Abraham goes along with the joke. "Your Majesty is much too distracted by thunder and wind to continue. No further work shall be conducted, then?"

"No further work until the storm passes, yes."

"Then would you be opposed to a practice spar in the training room with swords?"

A wide smile breaks over Kit's whole face as he mulls over the offer. The training room holds a great deal of happy memories for the young King, as Captain Abraham spent many hours instructing and perfecting Kit in the way of sword-fighting once the then-Prince turned twelve.

"Alas, while you know I love a chance to show you how your student has overcome your mastery," Kit begins in a teasing tone, receiving a scoff from Abraham in return. "I am afraid I must decline, Abraham. Since I have been deemed too distracted to work today, I should like to spend the rest of the day with my darling Ella," he grins, love shining in those ever-bright eyes of his, and Captain Abraham cannot help but smile at how completely enamored Kit is with Ella every day.

"Quite right of you, Kit. Miss Ella misses you terribly when you are thrown into yet another meeting or when you must travel abroad as you did just after your honeymoon," the Captain reveals, thinking of the week when Kit had to go up to a region not far from Paris because an old friend had recently reached out for the first time in years. (Well, a decade, to be precise.)

Kit sincerely wished he could have taken his darling Ella with him to Paris, but the new King did not wish to overwhelm his friend so quickly. When Kit returned from Paris after nearly three weeks away, he had promised Ella with tender kisses and gentle, romantic words that he would definitely, absolutely take his true love to Paris the next time his travels took him thus.

"Where might Ella be?" Kit inquires in a truly curious tone. "For though I have lived here my whole life and Ella and I wed four months ago, she still does not know every passage and room amongst the castle," he laughs joyously, thinking of how many times he has found Ella sitting contently in the kitchen, stating she got lost trying to find the parlor.

"When I saw her before your meeting, she was reclined near the window within the library," the Captain of the Guard admits, walking down the corridor with Kit by his side. "Reading from _Macbeth,_ I do believe," he continues, and Kit can't help but chuckle warmly.

"But of course! She Is completely enamored with my selection of Shakespeare, particularly the tragedies," Kit reveals, smiling wide enough to reveal all his teeth. "While Ella prefers real-life happy endings, she prefers reading tragedies as an act of catharsis," he explains, using Ella's own words. "I shall see you later in the evening, Abraham!" Kit calls, breaking away and practically sprinting towards the library.

"I'll hold you to that!" Abraham shouts back, shaking his head with a smile before heading off to find his own wife whom he had met on the search to find the maiden who fit the glass slipper.

Though Kit typically hates the month of April due to all the rain, he now has a new appreciation for the inclement weather, because it gives him an excuse to spend the day with Ella.

* * *

The first indication Ella receives of Kit's presence is the feeling of his lips against the top of her head as he kisses her blonde locks.

"Good afternoon, Kit," Ella grins, marking her place in _Macbeth_ before setting the book down and starting to sit up to see her husband right-side up instead of upside-down.

"Good afternoon, Ella, my love," Kit smiles back, motioning towards the window-sill and getting a nod from Ella.

The young King moves the pillow Ella used to prop her head up for reading before he sits down next to his Queen, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and waist. "I have missed you on this dreary day," he admits, blue eyes sparkling as their hands entwine.

Ella leans into Kit's touch, her head resting under his chin as he presses kisses to every inch of her face.

Even after four months of marriage, their hearts always pound in joy and love when around one another.

"And I missed-"Ella begins to speak, though she is soon cut off by Kit's lips capturing hers suddenly.

Ella lets out an involuntary gasp before she cups Kit's face in her hands, feeling the slightest hint of stubble beginning to grow on his jaw. Once Ella begins to reciprocate the kiss, Kit deepens their silent vow of love, his hands roaming until they rest on Ella's hips, and they both open their eyes to stare lovingly at one another as their lips part once more. Ella can't help but laugh.

"I did not realize before," she giggles, tracing her name onto Kit's hand with her index finger.

"Realize what, love?" Kit questions, brows knitted in confusion.

"I did not realize someone as prominent and respectable as the Prince- now King- was raised without the manners to let someone finish speaking," Ella teases, her lips curving upwards in a smirk, unseen by the King as he twines their fingers together once more.

"I must apologize, Ella. I did not mean to be impolite, but I sincerely have missed your presence and charm as well as-"Kit explains in a rush, and this time, it is he who is cut off as Ella kisses his lips softly.

"I was merely teasing, darling," Ella assures, her chocolate eyes locking onto his sapphire blue ones. "Your kisses are _always_ polite and welcome," she affirms, carding a hand through his dark hair.

They sit together for a moment in silence, though it is not awkward or forced. Instead, they enjoy a quiet moment together, foreheads pressed against one another.

* * *

It is when the thunder booms right before a torrent of rain descends from the clouds and begins to pour from the sky that Ella realizes Kit is not where he should be.

"Kit, why are you here?" she asks in a frantic tone as she pulls her forehead away from Kit's.

"Whatever do you mean, Ella?" Kit questions, unsure of the meaning behind Ella's tone of voice. "I am here to spend time with my darling wife, love," he tells her, a genuine smile gracing his lips in the process while he listens to the sound of the rain intermingling with the thunder.

"And I appreciate that, darling, but you are _supposed_ to be having a meeting with the dukes!" Ella reminds, her face flushing red as it does whenever she gets flustered.

"Ella, Ella, Ella. Shh…" Kit comforts, mirth shining in his azure blue eyes as he rubs a circle on Ella's back. "The meeting was cancelled because the dukes claimed 'Your Majesty can't possibly concentrate with the thunder and wind.' Abraham and I dismissed them, but we really know that _they_ are the ones distracted by the thunder," he laughs, and then Kit begins to run his fingers up and down alongside Ella's sides and ribs, making Ella shriek.

Kit hops down from the windowsill, and Ella collapses onto her back as Kit continues his onslaught. His fingers tickle along her ribs, prompting laughter and thrashing from Ella as she kicks her feet.

"K-Kit!" Ella giggles, her melodic laugh carrying throughout the library and no doubt into the corridor. "S-St-Stop!" she begs, tears brimming in her chocolate eyes as she continues to squeal.

"Ah, I cannot do that, miss," Kit grins, swooping his head down to place a kiss to Ella's lips. "Have courage," he jokes, a full smile appearing once again.

Kit firmly believes the only thing he does in Ella's presence is smile; her light and radiance practically flow into anyone who is in Ella's presence. If he seems to be too happy or exceptionally love-struck in Ella's presence, well then that is a side-effect Kit is willing to let the kingdom bear.

"Be kind," Ella responds, glad they are able to work her life's motto into daily conversation.

"I am," Kit insists, stopping momentarily from his onslaught of tickles. "After all, I have taken the rest of the day off to spend with you," he reveals, looking deeply into Ella's eyes as she lies still on the windowsill.

"I have you all to myself this afternoon and evening?" Ella sweetly inquires, a dangerous look present in her eyes and a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Indeed, my Queen. Whatever do you have in mind?"

"You shall have to see. Follow me."

With that, Ella stands up, grabs Kit's hand, and pulls him behind her as she pulls him with all the determination a strong heart like hers produces. Were he not completely trusting of Ella, Kit would be skeptical of her actions, but Kit trusts his wife and true love with all his heart and soul. Such words against Ella by the ex-Grand Duke never even set foot in Kit's heart, nor will they ever enter.

* * *

Ella is nearly breathless with laughter when she finally skids to a stop near the door that leads outside towards the stables.

"Ella, love, whatever do you have planned?" Kit speaks aloud, furrowing his eyebrows as Ella practically bounces with excitement.

"We are going to go outside this afternoon!" Ella remarks, a broad grin on her face and a passionate fire in her eyes.

" _In the rain,_ Ella?"

"Yes! Haven't you ever played in the rain before, Kit?"

"No," Kit admits, a small frown appearing on his lips as a wrinkle forms on his forehead. "Princes were practically forbidden to play in the rain. Heaven forbid I should muss my hair or clothes and then come back to Father and Mother. They insisted rain was meant to water plants and nourish rivers only," the young King reveals his disappointment. "Though, I always wanted to play in the rain. _Just once,"_ and here, Kit looks up, because Ella is cupping his face and offering him a sympathetic smile, and… And Kit falls in love all over again.

"Poor, poor Kit," Ella whispers as if talking to a spooked animal as she leans towards Kit's chest. "Denied your boyish fantasies of playing in the rain. How sorry I am," Ella comforts, and Kit pulls his wife flush against his chest to hold her in his strong, comforting arms. "Every child should play in the rain."

"Did you?" he inquires with a smile reserved only for her.

"Yes. Every time it rained, I ran outside to play, and my Mama and Papa would watch me dance and play in a world of wonder all my own."

"Tell me about it. That sounds lovely."

"Why don't I _show_ you instead, my Kit?"

With that, Ella flings open the doors and kicks her off her shoes, prepared to show Kit the magic he has missed.

* * *

Kit barely registers his own motions as he takes his long, expensive coat off, leaving him in only a white ruffled shirt with black tights that look very similar in appearance to the white ones he wore to the ball when Ella stole his heart once and for all. Soon enough, Ella is eagerly pulling him by the hand, shrieking with glee as she rushes into the downpour, instantly becoming drenched from head to toe in rain. She laughs, and such a sensation is infectious, for Kit begins laughing as soon as thick raindrops begin to pepper his face like freckles. Throwing his head back, Kit lets the water run over his head and neck, trailing down his throat and finally sliding down his chest. The sensation is one he has longed to feel since the earliest days in his youth, and Kit does not want it to end. As Ella twirls like a phoenix preparing to transform, Kit catches her by the wrist and presses a kiss, long and slow, to every inch of her lips. Ella places one hand in Kit's soggy hair while the other rests on his soaked shirt near his shoulder, thrilled she could spend this dreary day with her husband by her side. Kit's left hand cradles the back of Ella's head gently while his right hand travels from her wrist to her waist, noticing that the rain has made Ella's dress shrink some, as the fabric lies tightly against her pale skin. Though, not to worry, as the clothes would dry and regain their proper shape again, Kit assures himself. At last, they break apart for air, both laughing breathless as rain pours down their faces like a river of tears.

"Show me your special world, Ella," Kit enthusiastically requests; Ella agrees wholeheartedly.

* * *

The King and Queen arrive in the grassy meadow where the horses normally graze, and Ella insists they must race through the rain. At his wife's prodding, Kit discards his shoes under the apple tree and then the two of them rush through the meadow, wind and rain rushing through their hair. _This,_ Kit muses in his head, is what sailors must experience while at sea amongst the swell of the waves. In addition, this must be the domestic bliss he has often heard happy couples around the castle speak highly. Seeing Ella twirl along effortlessly in the pouring rain with a smile gracing her face as Kit laughs is truly the definition of happiness.

"Kit!" Ella calls when they finish rushing through the meadow, rain trickling down her face in thick droplets.

"Yes, Ella?" Kit responds, stopping in front of her before bowing like the respectful gentleman he is.

"Dance with me, darling," she requests, her bottom lip pouting out as it does when Ella makes such requests.

"As you wish, love," he smiles in return, though he wonders how these shoes are going to allow him to dance as gracefully as he is used to.

They begin with small circles, Ella held close to Kit's chest as their fingers tangle together like a well-fitted glove on a hand during a frigid afternoon. Seeing Ella so happy and feeling his own heart soar, Kit then takes away any mental prejudice he had once held against April and its incessant rain. He instantly wishes every day could be like this one, spent by Ella's side without a care or concern in the world. The young King could learn to love April, because it was, after all, April showers that brought the May flowers Ella admires each spring.

* * *

All good things must come to an end, though Kit is rather sad to see this moment end. Ella, for all her innocence, can be quite crafty when she so desires. Thus, she challenges Kit to chase her and catch her before turning on her bare feet and practically sprinting away. Kit, for all his kindness and devotion to his wife, begins to chase after her, a determined expression on his face as his blue eyes narrow in concentration. When Kit is merely two steps behind Ella, he had not expected the turn of events that would unfold. Ella spins around, playfully pushing Kit backwards as her hands come into contact with his muscular chest and a laugh exiting her lips. Kit staggers back, and unaccustomed to tromping around in mud, he slides on what was previously dirt, landing rather unceremoniously on his rear end.

"Oh, Kit," Ella laughs, crouching down to help her husband off of the muddy, slippery ground as rain continues to plummet from the sky in buckets, effectively obscuring Ella's and Kit's vision. "I must apologize, dear. I forgot you have never played in the rain and, thus, would not know how slippery the mud would be on your shoes," she admits, her voice soft and low as the two of them stand up together.

"It's quite all right, Ella. Your actions were all in fun and not spite nor cruelty," Kit assures, moving one hand to cup her cheek and gaze into her eyes. "And, please, do not ever feel the need to apologize to me for anything, love. I love and accept you as you are," the young King continues, and they both grin widely as Ella blushes a slight pink. "I must ask of you one question, Ella."

"Yes, my Kit?"

"Tell the truth, my Queen. How ruined are my clothes?"

Ella nearly doubles over with laughter, and the sound fills the meadow as the rain starts to slow suddenly to a drizzle.

* * *

A booming voice breaks both Ella and Kit out of their bliss, as husband and wife walk hand-in-hand through the meadow, Ella's bare feet squishing in the soaked grass.

"Your Majesties!" Captain Abraham shouts out, cupping his hands around his mouth to create a better echo. "Come inside before you both catch your deaths from cold!" the Captain of the Guard continues as Ella and Kit appear closer to the castle's doors.

"We're coming, Captain!" Kit calls back, swinging Ella's hand between their sides as they walk through the squishy ground of the meadow.

"You better be!" Abraham laughs, throwing his head upwards as his whole chest shakes in laughter. "I did not help keep an eye on you all these years for you to catch your death from a thunderstorm!" Kit's best friend and mentor teases, as Captain Abraham is about eight years older than the young King who is currently dripping water like leaves on a tree in spring.

"It is my fault he is out, Captain Abraham. I wanted him to experience a day in the rain," Ella admits to Kit's dearest friend and confidant.

Captain Abraham smiles widely at Ella, bowing to her before offering the Queen his arm, which she gladly grasps.

"Oh, Miss Ella, I could _never_ blame you," Abraham assures before winking at Ella. "I will _always_ blame Kit," he whispers, making Ella giggle softly.

"I told you we would see each other this evening, Captain Abraham," Kit laughs, throwing an arm around the older man's shoulder as the three of them walk down the main hallway.

"Kit, you take yourself up to your chambers and change out of those wet clothes while I get a fire going, or you'll have to answer to Estelle," Abraham commands in that brotherly tone of his, mentioning his wife to the King.

Kit practically flies up the stairs, knowing Estelle to be a woman of great wit and someone no person should _ever_ cross.

* * *

As they lie by the fire on a red couch of sorts, Kit runs his fingers through Ella's still-damp hair while Ella draws invisible shapes on Kit's arms with her fingers.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ella inquires as she moves to lay in the warmth of the fire Abraham prepared.

"Immensely. Thank you for indulging my boyish fantasies," Kit replies, a grin gracing his fine features.

"You're welcome. My mother always said the rain brings change to the world as we know it," Ella reveals, chocolate eyes sparkling.

"And do you believe her words?" Kit asks, sneaking a quick kiss in the process.

"I believe everything she ever said was true."

"Then I shall believe, too, and all shall be well."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there it is, my first** ** _Cinderella_** **story! I was captured once again by the beauty of the film when I re-watched it recently after seeing the scene where Ella and Kit met playing on TV. So, naturally, I had to watch the whole movie on DVD during one of my less busy nights this week amongst school work. (Which are extremely rare, I might add, especially now.) I have International Baccalaureate (IB) exams coming up in a week! AHHHH! Effectively, I have six hours of written essay exams each day for a month, and I'm graduating high school three days after the exams. Anyway, I thought I would write this because Kit and Ella have become yet another OTP I have quickly gained feelings for, even though I had loved them when the movie was released in 2015. Rival Argentica, I dedicated this piece to you because I know monsoon season comes to you in about a month, and we have been having quite a lot of rain every week for the past month where I live. Also, I know you love my romance fluff writing, and it has been awhile since I have gotten to write you anything due to school.** ** _Love Is Worth More Than Gold_** **will eventually be updated, you have my word. I have not abandoned it. Anyway, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed; reviews are always welcome and I thank each one of you for reading and taking the time to give me constructive criticism or what I have done well on within my work. Until next time, dear readers! Have an amazing day, afternoon, or night!**

* * *

 _P.S. Can anyone guess who Kit's friend from abroad is?_


End file.
